


Masterpiece

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Art, Art Professor Gabriel, Blow Job, M/M, Model Jesse, Sex, sex on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Art Profesor Reyes takes a stranger home one night, he doesn't think much of this character until he sees him again, naked, in front of his classroom.





	Masterpiece

Gabriel was seeing all the colors every time he closed his eyes. It felt cliché to say a rainbow, but it was a twisted version of one fading into the sky after a storm. He saw dark red every time the stranger sunk his teeth into his skin, like blood, like a glass of wine going down his throat. He tasted yellow when they kissed, the sun itself, bright and energized. He saw brown when he looked into the obviously younger man’s eyes, shining sinhalite under the light of his room. The gemstones were forging under his blazing gaze when the stranger growled. It made Gabe’s mouth dry, thirsty for a glass whisky. He felt like a king when the man’s nails scratched his back, like gold was peeking through the wounds. And he definitely saw white when he hit the climax. A flash so blinding even with his eyes close. White like the clouds up in the sky. With the divine pleads coming from the younger man’s mouth, Gabriel felt like he had touched the heavens.

The room was on fire and vibrant as the night grew colder and older. The mysterious cowboy that approached him at the bar rode him through the dark hours. Gabriel inspected him from hat to the spurs at the ankles of his boots; he thought this guy would never get a chance. But the more the stranger’s velvet voice and laugh overshadowed the music around them, the more intoxicated Gabriel felt. Before Gabriel could stop himself, he was pinning the younger man into a wall of the club and letting him sway his hips against his own. The cowboy kept calling him names like ‘sweetheart’, ‘sugar’ and ‘darling’. The latter seemed to be a favorite. They didn’t ask for names nor life stories, only wanted a good time and Gabriel doesn’t regret it.

Gabe isn’t surprised to wake up and find the cowboy by his side, snoring in deep sleep. The white sheets line up the curve of his hips right, itching Gabriel to trace them again with his fingertips. The man’s hair is like brown strokes of paint over the white pillows, softly drawn and perfectly pigmented rich mahogany. Gabriel uses his finger to lower the sheets until the younger man’s sweet firm butt comes to view. He licks his lips to the thought of another round. To see the vibrant colors again, to feel things so vibrantly it makes him question what it’s real or not. It’d have to be quick, but he thinks the stranger would be glad to be fucked senseless against the wall. Sadly, Gabriel’s alarm reminds him he can’t afford another one, not even if it’s quick.

Gabriel brews a pot of coffee while he gets dressed and before he can leave his room, the cowboy stirs awake.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” He turns towards Gabriel. “Is that coffee I smell?”

“I can give you a to-go cup,” Gabriel says as he puts on a shirt.

“How mighty kind of you.” The man sits up, the sheets almost reveal his soft member. Gabriel gazes over the hair on the man’s chest and down the trail to his crotch. He leaves the room before his thirsty mouth says something.

Gabriel walks the man to the door, ready to leave himself, but before the cowboy walks out, he pulls him by the waistline of his pants and catches Gabriel’s lips with his own. He drinks the leftover coffee taste from the older man’s mouth and Gabriel would be lying if he didn’t feel dizzy after the gift. He also feels the man’s hand slipping in one of the back pocket of his jeans.

“Don’t hesitate to call, sugar,” the man speaks close to his lips.

Once he leaves, Gabriel pulls out the piece of folded paper. The dog paws on the corner let him know it’s from the small notebook he leaves on the kitchen counter to write down his grocery lists and important details. There are seven digits and below a ‘J’. Gabriel scoffs and leaves the note on the coffee table to think it over later.

\--

When Gabriel arrives to his classroom, he can’t help but smile at the students already waiting in the studio. Hana and Lucio are listening to music on a corner together and throw him ‘morning, Reyes!’ when he enters. Lena sits behind her usual easel, showing the piece she did last time to Mei, another student.

“Hiya, professor!” Lena waves and Mei smiles at the man.

“Morning, Lena.” Gabriel responds as he drops his messenger bag on his desk. “Lucio, how’s the new cover coming up?” He gets the younger man’s attention who starts searching in his bag for his tablet.

“Came up with a better idea yesterday,” Lucio says as he paces towards his professor.

Gabriel chuckles to his student’s enthusiasm as he approaches him.

Lucio is majoring in music, but also wants to do his own art as long as he can. He wants to drop his first EP soon and heard Gabriel was a good art professor to help him in the areas he needed. Even if his main focus was traditional, he also knows how to work with digital. As they went over the cover design, more students started to arrive. Genji was amongst them, who quickly showed Gabriel a draft of a tattoo design he would like to cover majority of his right leg.

“Everyone settle down, please, we’re about to begin,” Gabriel announces after looking at his watch. “Sombra.” He showed the way out of the classroom to the charismatic girl he had taught this same class a year ago and always finds a way to take one of his classes every semester since then. Even if the enrollment is full.

The girl with dark purple hair waves him off before planting a sweet kiss on Satya’s hand.

“Get your sketchbooks out, I expect our model will be arriving soon.”

“Model?” Sombra says on her way to the door. “Is it _that_ class today? Maybe I’ll stick around.”

A few students snicker, even Satya grins to Sombra’s comment.

“Don’t you have classes to go to?” Gabriel asks crossing his arms.

“I’m sure my professors will understand,” Sombra responds as she grabs an empty stool from a corner.

A few more laughs and Gabriel sees a few students glance at the door. When he looks himself, he feels his heart is about to run out of his chest.

“Human anatomy with Mr. Reyes?” The cowboy looks at Gabriel and his eyes show shock for less than a second, before he melts into a smooth smile.

“Yes,” Gabriel composes himself and looks over his class. Sombra is looking at him in a way that makes him nervous.

“I’m your model for today.” The cowboy steps closer, he’s wearing the same jeans from last night, tight and dark, same cowboy hat and boots with the spurs, but now he sports a blue and black plaid shirt instead of gray.

“Jesse McCree, then?” He always gets his models from Amelie, a colleague that teaches theater and surrounds herself with people that don’t mind exposing themselves for the arts, or their ego.

“At your service,” the cowboy tips his hat. “Mrs. Lacroix sent me.”

“Of course. Well, the stage is yours.” Gabriel quickly steps behind his desk and McCree approaches him.

“Hold this for me, darlin’,” McCree places his cowboy hat on Gabriel’s head and his cheeks feel hotter.

The model steps onto the small stage with a stool and starts unbuttoning his shirt while Gabriel takes the hat off, looking annoyed. The professor doesn’t give him directions, like he hasn’t done with his past models. Amelie always runs the drills by them first and they know what to do once they step on the stage.

“You’ll have ten minutes with each pose first. Focus on detail.” Gabriel directs his class, trying to ignore McCree undressing from the corner of his eye. “Look first, capture his expression, the angles and lines. Don’t hurry yourself. Before changing position I will ask if you’re all satisfy. If not, I will agree to five more minutes. Mister McCree.” His tongue knots in his throat when he looks at the model at the same time he drops his pants, showing sign of no underwear. “You may begin.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” McCree steps out of his jeans and throws them off the stage along with his shirt, boots and socks.

McCree flexes first and holds the pose, with his arms raised in perfect arcs. His students start drawing away, minus Sombra, who sits back admiring the view. Meanwhile, Gabriel tries to ignore the man a few feet from him. He always tells his student to be mature before bringing a model for this lesson, and now he feels like he’s acting like a horny school boy. He thinks sad thoughts, disguising things anything that won’t starts excitement inside of him. Anything but the way Jesse moaned last night, or the way his hips moved between his thighs or the way he kissed every inch of Gabriel’s body and left bruises on certain spots no one will ever get to see.

He starts feeling hot and thirsty. His jeans feel tight around him and the collar of his shirt suffocates him. His students look calm and collected, while he thinks they all can see his memories from last night. See the profanities he did and let Jesse do to him. He wonders if McCree is thinking about it too, but either he’s not or he’s good at not showing it.

Gabriel’s stare diverts too much to the naked model. To his strong arms, the curve of his waist where a little roll of fat sets, to his thick thighs and his soft cock. But Gabriel has to look, he usually does this practice too to show it to his student. When he does, he focuses on details, like he said. Tries to count the hairs on the man’s body, ignores how soft they felt against his own. How heavy Jesse felt above him. He looks at the model’s expression, blank, but wicked eyes that ignore him.

The timer goes off and Jesse shifts, sits on the stool and recreates The Thinker piece by Auguste Rodin. Gabriel pays attention to the profile of Jesse’s face; he can only see half, but enough to catch the glimpses of deep thought in Jesse’s head. Gabriel’s hand stops moving over the page of his sketchbook as he admires the model. He has seen some of Amelie’s students on stage when he’s free and they have talent. He has never seen McCree. Must be a new to her classes, but Gabriel can already see him up on stages with the spotlight emphasizing his muscles and contrasting against different backdrops, but also adapting to the scene.

The times goes off and Jesse moves to something like The Discus Thrower, a sculpture with an unknown creator. Other models have done this pose before, but their arm starts trembling after a minute or two or they shift softly in their feet to cause little trouble to the students drawing them. Meanwhile, McCree stands as still as the statue itself. This time, he can’t see much of his face since McCree’s back is facing him, but the curve of it, the color of his skin and the way his legs stand firm make Gabriel wish he could get his hands on him again and mold him the way he wants. The next pose Jesse takes reminds Gabriel of The Dying Gaul, another piece without a real source of origin. And Jesse expresses that unknown fact in his face, like a fallen warrior that doesn’t know what will become of him. Gabriel catches a drop of sweat down his temple and a light glazy, coat over his chest and shoulders. They don’t help keep his mind pure and clean.

Gabriel sighs when he checks his watch and it’s less than ten minutes for the class to end. He announces to the students to do the finishing touches on their work. Once the timer hits, Jesse stretches his body, twisting it to the side, giving Gabriel a nice view on purpose. He winks at the professor over the few students coming over to show their results. Once they disperse, Jesse approaches him, already dressed.

“Thank you for your time,” Gabriel says to him, feeling awkward in his own skin.

“My pleasure, let me know if you need a model for private practice,” Jesse tils his head and winks at the professor before taking his hat. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the cowboy’s boldness. “I’m free right now.”

Gabriel lick his lips as he considers it, to his own surprise. But this is not the right time. “I got another class coming in five.”

Jesse shrugs. “It ain’t a complete no.” He places his hat back on top of his head and turns to leave.

\--

On Gabriel’s second class, Art Techniques, they worked on abstract painting. One wall was covered in large canvases that still held wet paint. He was lining them after picking them up from the floor his students have worked on since the easels couldn’t hold them. Only two remain on the ground when he hears heavy footsteps with spurs approaching. The door closes and he suddenly feels alone in the world, along with the roaming cowboy.

When he turns, Jesse is there, admiring the paintings with a whistle.

“Never got art, but these are pretty.”

“Why are you here?” Gabriel asks, and hates those are his first words.

Jesse looks at him, admires the professor from head to toe. He looked so broody last night, too cool to be caught with someone like Jesse. Now he wears worn jeans and a simple white t-shirt he didn’t have earlier that shows signs of past paint. His arms are also covered in different colored strokes. He never got art, but looking at Reyes has peeked his interest and desire to learn and create something. Especially out of Reyes.

“I see you don’t have class right now,” Jesse points out.

“No, it’s my break,” Gabriel points out, looking around before meeting Jesse’s eyes again.

“Good,” Jesse steps closer. “Cause I can’t stop thinking about ya. And after I saw you earlier, I thought that if fate had given me a second chance, why try to forget at all, then?”

Gabriel stares at Jesse, directly into his eyes. He wants to know if this is all true or a way to get a second round. Gabriel wouldn’t say no to one, but in the middle of his classroom? Just answering his own question makes him shiver in thrill. The longer he looks at the younger man, the more energize he feels. As if his skin was drinking directly from the rays of the sun.

Jesse bites his lip, waiting for Gabriel to say something, but when he takes too long, he strikes first. Jesse kisses him deep, pushing him back and against one of the canvases. Gabriel’s eyes widen to the feel of wet paint going through his thin, used shirt. Yet, his care drifts away the longer the cowboy savors him. Jesse traps him against the canvas, his palms getting dirty against the paint. Gabriel’s hands find the cowboy’s hips and pull him closer without him realizing it. It’s a messy kiss, too eager to find a good rhythm, yet Gabriel moans to it. Jesse smiles before nipping at the 36-year-old’s bottom lip.

Gabriel growls and forces them to turn around. Jesse’s back hits the canvas and Gabriel pins his wrists against the fabric, staining Jesse’s arms and his own fingertips in the process. Jesse moans in surprise and keeps smiling between the kiss before his tongue slips into Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel grows impatient and starts fidgeting with the buttons of Jesse’s shirt. The cowboy laughs breathlessly as he watches the professor get them all out to reveal his hairy chest and stomach. Gabriel is quick to start kissing down the younger man’s neck and chest, remembering the spots that make Jesse sing.

“Oh, sugar,” Jesse sighs as he closes his eyes, falling into bliss. “I needed you too, so damn much.”

Those words ring in Gabriel’s ears and it’s enough for him to pull his own shirt off. Jesse springs forward and starts kissing him again, unable to hold himself back. By now, both have spread paint over the other’s skin. Jesse huffs as he picks up Gabriel by his thighs and Gabriel gasps close to McCree’s mouth. He sets the professor down on one of the nearest tables, full of art supplies, including palettes, wet brushes and opened containers with the paint his students used before. Some spill when Gabriel bumps into them. He thinks this is all part of Jesse’s plan. Creating chaos so beautiful that gets him interested in art.

Jesse forces him to lie down as he kisses the older man’s stomach. The puddles of paint under Gabriel feel cool, but a fire starts everywhere Jesse’s lips brush on his stomach. Jesse crawls on top to reach his chest and neck. Gabriel tugs at the brown locks under the cowboy hat, getting it dirty with paint and scratches down Jesse’s back, leaving tracks of red and yellow, like the sparks building between their bodies. He throws the hat of the side, thinking it would leave a wider space to tug at the younger man’s hair.

He paints Jesse’s neck when he cradles it, bringing closer for a quick kiss on the lips. Jesse dips his fingers on the nearest paint and strokes them over Gabriel’s skin. The cold touch makes Gabriel yelp, but he allows the action to continue, finding it soothing after. Jesse bites his bottom lip as he admires the masterpiece below him. Gabriel with goosebumps on his skin, sweat on his forehead, parted swollen lips and a sunset painted on his chest.

He unzips Gabriel’s pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers and watches with hunger how Gabriel’s hard dick springs free. Jesse licks his lips and he decides to directly take it in his mouth, using the excuse of not wanting to get paint on it, to be safe. Jesse hopes Gabriel will forgive him and by the gasp and grip on his hair, he suspects Gabriel will be just fine.

Jesse makes sure to be patient. To take care of the man that’s spread on the table for him to feast on. Gabriel calls his name, they’re almost a whisper. Jesse looks up to see the man curving his back and biting his lip to quiet himself. Jesse moans and sucks until he sees the whines forcing themselves out of Gabriel and into the air.

“That’s right, baby,” Jesse says, lips caressing Gabriel’s cock. “Don’t ever stay quiet ‘round me.”

Gabriel growls when Jesse’s mouth surrounds his cock again. When he presses his eyes close, he sees flashes of vibrant blue, like twinkling stars or fireworks tickling his eyelids. He feels breathless as his lungs burn when he pants. His heart thumping inside his ribcage so fast, he’s afraid it’ll break his bones.

Gabriel sits up and Jesse stops, thinking he has done something wrong, but Gabriel only kisses him and lures him back as he gets off the table and both are on the floor. Jesse crawls until he feels one of the canvases on the floor and lies on it as Gabriel hovers over him after pulling his jeans off on the way. The professor settles himself between Jesse’s thighs and keeps kissing the cowboy as they tangle between each other. Their hands go all over the other’s body, finger-painting every inch of free skin they feel.

Slowly, Gabriel’s mouth travels lower until he makes Jesse’s pants disappear and takes the younger man’s hard cock in his mouth. Both moan together, Gabriel to the taste he longed for since last night and Jesse for the warmth. Just as good as Jesse was, Gabriel makes sure to treat him right. He maneuvers his tongue around the shaft and sucks at the head before planting sweet kisses. His trails a tongue back up before taking Jesse again.

Gabriel stands up and looks for a clean paper towel and pours some water on it. While he cleans his hands, he watches how Jesse pants on top of the canvas. They’ve made a mess of it, but created the beautiful disaster that is Jesse right now. Pupils blown, eyes almost onyx like the few black strokes under him. Skin flushed with red and sweat glazing certain spots. And paint scratched and stroked on him, blending with the paintings underneath him.

“My wallet,” Jesse says.

Gabriel grabs the cowboy’s pants and searches through his wallet until he finds a condom.

“And belt buckle,” Jesse smirks before Gabriel walks back.

The professor raises an eyebrow but still grabs it. He tugs at the BAMF golden belt buckle he still finds tacky and the letters come off like a lid. There’s a small bottle of lube tucked inside and he shows it at Jesse. “Really?”

“You never know,” Jesse shrugs, but Gabriel is glad to have it. There isn’t really anything they could use as lube in the classroom.

He walks back to Jesse and crawls on top before kissing him. He trails kisses down the younger man’s body again until his head sets between his shaking thighs. He pushes Jesse’s ass cheeks aside and rims the hole with his tongue. Jesse moans to the new pleasure and remembers scenes from last night. He smiles as he relieves them all over again. Making sure his fingers are still clean, Gabriel pours lube on his hand and once they are slick enough, he starts teasing Jesse’s hole, along with his tongue. His index finger goes in and he wastes no time on moving it around gently, alert of Jesse’s body language and sounds. Jesse gasps in pleasure and arcs his back. Gabriel curves his finger and starts poking it in and out slowly. Another finger joins and then a third after a while. Then Jesse’s begging for more, _quick_.

Gabriel tears through the condom packet and slips it on his cock after a few strokes. He teases Jesse’s hole a few more times, making the younger man squirm under him and whimper. He pours more lube on his hand and strokes his own cock before lifting one of Jesse’s knees and lining up with Jesse’s entrance. Once he starts slipping in, Jesse almost falls apart. Gabriel shifts closer and stays still as both breath to regain the air they’ve lost. Jesse starts to rock his hips, begging Gabriel to move his. Gabriel chuckles and obeys the cowboy’s silent cries.

Gabriel thrusts into Jesse once he feels loose. The cowboy’s legs wrap around the professor, trapping him until he finishes the job. Gabriel leans forward, grabbing a fist full of Jesse’s hair and his other hand rests around Jesse’s neck, squeezing once in a while. Jesse’s eyes roll to the back of his head once Gabriel brushes his prostate. Gabriel notices, but he doesn’t want this to end yet. Their sweat starts to mix with the paint they have spread on each other. Jesse’s hands scramble over the canvas before going over Gabriel’s skin, causing it to become more like a masterpiece. Jesse’s too high to think straight, too frantic to just hold on to one part of Gabriel’s body. He wants to grab everything, lick every drop of sweat, bite every curve and kiss every stroke of paint he has created.

Jesse moves too quickly for Gabriel to react soon enough. In almost a blink, the professor finds himself on his back, on top of the canvas, and the younger man saddling his hips. The cowboy holds on to Gabriel’s cock and slowly dives down into it, almost singing in pleasure when he’s full again. Gabriel grabs his hips as he starts moving.

“Darlin’, you’ve got me too high,” Jesse mumbles. “I won’t be able to see another painting again without thinking of your cock. Without thinking of your stare and, fuck, just you.”

Jesse rambles more drunken words and Gabriel drinks them all. He feels like Jesse himself looks like a piece of art that deserves to be pinned to a wall. He hopes to do it soon after this, between the walls of his apartment, where both can rattle the furniture and paint the walls without a care.

Once Gabriel feels close, he starts stroking Jesse’s leaking cock. The younger man cries in pleasure and smiles with half lidded eyes looking down on Gabriel. The whole scene, Jesse’s stare, his sweaty and painted body, and the way he moves, cause Gabriel to reach the climax. He gasps and arcs his back up while Jesse moves his hips faster, wanting to reach him. Jesse collapses on top of Gabriel while white lines spill out of his cock and collect between both of them, adding to the mess of colors in their stomachs.

Gabriel grabs Jesse’s chin so their lips can meet in a tender, tired kiss. Their bodies feel numb, and they’re minds are in a high state of euphoria to think of anything at the moment. Gabriel just sees colors, mostly browns. Different shades of brown; like Jesse’s warm skin, his tantalizing eyes, chocolate threads of hair and the darker patches where he blushes.

Jesse sighs in pleasure when he lifts himself and lies beside Gabriel.

“What are you goin’ to tell your students?” Jesse asks as he looks at his arms covered in paint.

Gabriel looks up, at the destroyed paintings against the wall. He hadn’t thought about the pieces, but he knows a lot of his students took pictures of their work. “Ah, they can still pass as abstract to give them an A. I can just say the wind knocked them down or something.”

“I can help with that,” Jesse smirks and Gabriel elbows him.

While Gabriel stares at the ceiling, he feels Jesse’s eyes on him, tracing his profile and counting the pigments on his skin.

“Now I know white _paint_ isn’t the only that looks good on you.” Jesse emphasizes the word ‘paint’, putting another meaning to it.

Gabriel scoffs and can’t help elbowing the younger man again as the cowboy laughs back, too loud to keep themselves a secret. Jesse lies on his side and kisses the professor tenderly, he feels him melting under him.

“Wanna go to dinner tonight?” Jesse says, voice lower.

“A little late for that, isn’t it?” Gabriel says as he raises an eyebrow.

Jesse shrugs, “I like dessert before the main course, it’s a good way to keep things interesting.”

“And who says we can’t have desserts two times?” Gabriel says and Jesse smirks.

“I like the way you think,” Jesse almost murmurs as his lips brush Gabriel’s before losing himself into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk McReyes to me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
